rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cantare Jenova 'Terry Jones'
Cantare (Cahn-Ta-Ray) Jenova, also known by his street name Terry Jones, is an informant for the secret organization known as The Illuminati as well as the last descendent of an ancient race of humans that could control reality with their voice. His current age is 19 Appearance Terry has thick, wild brown hair and fair skin. He wears a faded red hoodie that also has a large collar that comes out on the inside of it. He also wears slim black pants and thin black shoes. His eyes are a hazel blue/gray. He is 6'0 and weighs 150 pounds. He is considered a "stick" by those who know him Personality Despite Terry's harsh circumstances, Terry remains upbeat and naturally happy. He is optimistic in everything he does, but also has a serious undertone that keeps him focused. People have said that his joy is "contagious" and that when he smiles, it's impossible not to smile back. He is very loyal and trusting to his friends, but keeps to himself knowing that there are few real "friends" on the streets. Terry feels that he is not sad about the death of everyone in his former life even though it was tragic. No one really cared for him and he really raised himself, he didn't know his mother or father at all and the staff at his mansion never paid any attention except to make sure he was well fed and taught. History Terry was born into a wealthy family of Benedict Gilden and Arianna Gilden (Who's maiden name was is Jenova). He never saw his parents and doesn't even remember what they looked like. His parents kept him locked away from the rest of the world. The staff fed him, but his tutoring and training were done on an online system. As he grew up he would frequently escape from the Mansion's grounds and go into the city, practicing Parkour and Freerunning. He also became very proficiant in many forms of martial arts, including Bojitsu. One day when he turned 16, someone attacked the mansion while he was in the city. His parents and all of the staff her presumed killed. Many bodies were never recovered and presumed incinerated. Cantare, having only his bo staff and a large collection of throwing knives, fled into the city to live in an abandoned theater. He discovered he was presumed dead, and because of this and the fact they never had a picture to show anyone because of his secluded life, he took a new name and lived on the streets. He took up his mother's maiden name Jenova, and he took the name Terry Jones to live on the streets. Somehow, The Illuminati discovered his ancient lineage and kept a close eye on him. They revealed his abilities to him, and in turn he became an informant to them. He frequently gave messages to a special agent named Cobalt, and the two forged a friendship. Abilities Terry's abilities from his lineage manifest in his voice. He can manipulate reality by singing different songs. These abilities can range from healing a wound, to controlling plants, to sending a burst of sound to knock someone away, to even controlling minds if needed. The fullest extent of his powers are not known, as he has not reached his full potential. He also carries around a bo staff and throwing knives, and is a formidable opponent with both. He also is very agile and is very good at parkour. He is in top physical condition, but in a world full of mutants it may not be enough. He mixes is practicing on mixing his vocal powers and his martial arts in his attacks. Category:Fan Made Character